Bedtimes Stories
by CookieMonster599
Summary: The twins, Rin and Len, could never get to sleep without a bedtime story. So they decide to make up their own to tell each other.- Basically about the random and creative minds of the Kagamine twins, and the stories they can create. Rating will change.


**Notes:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. :D Sadness! **

**So anyway, I got this idea because of all the one shots around. And also because Rin's improvising in Falling was so much fun to write. :D **

**I'm thinking of making every chapter another year, so the stories they tell each other when they're five, then six, seven, and so on probably stopping at their late teens. :P It was pretty hard to write this because I had no clue how five year olds would act and what kind of stories they would think up. So the stories are short and weird. Hopefully later on when they're more mature I can write stories that are longer and more interesting and intense. :P Probably do bedtime stories based off of songs. Bwahah**

**Anyway, please enjoy. Hopefully I'll update this a lot. I'm worried about Falling because I'm not sure how I'm going to write it. :P  
**

* * *

**Five years old**

**

* * *

**

"Lennnnnnnnnnnn! Read me a bedtime story!" The blonde girl whined.

"Rin, we've read each story in this house a million times! I don't wanna read them again!" Her twin brother stated grumpily. Crossing his arms, while his sister pouted.

The Kagamine twins could never fall asleep without the aid of a book or a television set. But sadly their parents wouldn't stick a t.v. in their room, that was just bad parenting when they were only five-year-olds. And the twin's parents ended work, hours past their bedtimes, so they had to read fairytales and bedtime stories to each other. Which usually ended in both of them falling asleep with books on their heads, and their parents coming home from work, removing the books and placing blankets on their little bodies.

So tonight the twins decided to do something new. To make up their own bedtime stories.

"Lenny why don't you tell me a story then? Make one up!" She finished giggling, getting onto their bed and sitting cross-legged. Giving her brother an expectant, toothy grin.

"I.. I don't know how to!" He pouted, turning his head away.

Annoyed, Rin frowned and stuck her tongue out a him. He responded by throwing a pillow at her head.

Which proceeded into… them having a slappy fight. Which Rin obviously won.

Triumphantly grinning at her failed brother she pointed, then yelled, "Since I win you have to tell me a story!"

He grumbled, agreeing, standing up and smoothing out his light blue pajamas. Rin snickered and moved over to the top of their bed, laying her head on their fluffy white pillow and pulling the colourful covers up to her shoulders. Her brother joined her; they faced each other and glared sticking their tongues out.

"Hurry up Lenny!" Rin frowned.

Rin's face was right next to his, sighing Len began to think up a story….

* * *

**Story #1**

**

* * *

**

"Once upon a time many years ago there lived a princess in a magical world. She had many servants, and short blonde hair with big blue eyes. She always wore a yellow dress and had a pet cat named Jillo. But she always demanded candy from the people she ruled over. And their candy farms were drying out so they had nothing to pay with. So the princess told her servants to go find a new type of candy. The princess and her servants searched many lands until they found the cave of a dragon. Legend was that the dragon protected a magically sweet treat. So the princess had to find out what it was. They traveled deep into the cave and met the purple dragon of doom! Her servants were too scared and ran from the cave, so the princess had to fight it herself. The only thing she had was her cat Jillo and a pillow she brought with her. So her, the dragon and her cat had an epic pillow fight. Sadly they lost and the sugary treat was never found."

Len ended his story smiling; Rin was disappointed that the princess didn't win. Even if all she cared about was candy.

"Rin the princess was you! Hahah you never found the candy! Sucker!" Len laughed sticking out his tongue.

"Len you're a meanie!" She yelled grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his face.

"But it makes sense! The princess was mean and she attacked things with pillows!" Len defendingly said.

Rin pouted and turned around, "You stink at telling stories, good night meanie."

"Good night stinky." Len smiled turning around as well, their backs touching each other.

* * *

"Rin it's your turn to tell the story!" Len yelled. Rin turned around annoyed.

"Why?" She asked not wanting to do as her brother said.

"Cause I've told it so many times! You've only told a story a couple times!" Len grumbled, frowning.

"Ok, fine Lenny…" Rin whined poking him in the nose. They were cuddled in bed facing each other as usual.

* * *

**Story #2**

**

* * *

**"So there was this horse, named Sparklelocks, but he wasn't actually a horse. He was a unicorn!"

Len was not looking forward to this.

"Yes, a bright pink unicorn! And he always got into fights with the other unicorns. And those unicorns always had to go to the hospital after. Because Sparklelocks was a really, really good fighter. And he always wanted to protect his pretty girlfriend, Sparklyjewels. Which the other unicorn boys liked too.

So Sparklelocks and Sparklyjewels ran away and lived happily ever after. And they left all those other unicorns."

* * *

"And that's my story Len! Do you like it?" Rin smiled, feeling rather tired. She looked over to see her brother fast asleep, with a disturbed look on his face.

"Yup he liked it!" Rin giggled closing her eyes and falling asleep aswell.

* * *

**Story #3**

**

* * *

**"Jillo, he's not the same cat from the story months ago, was a black and grey kitten. His best friend was named Meg and they always went to the Tunaroll after school. They're favourite food was Tunacake.

And they would eat it everytime they went there."

"Lennnnnnn it's boring."

"Anyway… one day they realized that Tunaroll closed down! So they were both really sad and had to go find a new place to eat!"

* * *

Len heard snoring and looked down at his, now asleep, sister.

'_The monster stops terrorizing for the day!'_ He excitedly thought, she had eaten his piece of pie today.

So she got a boring story.

'_Stinky.'_ Len mentally laughed then closed his eyes, joining his sister in sleep.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Thanks for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed it! The stories will get better later on. I promise. (hope) Oh I also don't play on writing any kagaminecest.**

**Which kind of freaks me out. O_O But I'm just thinking normal, bratty, brother and sister love. :I And anything they do as children that seem suggestive is just normal innocent children XD **

**Who aren't like "OH MY GAWD THAT'S DIRTY!" Hahah :D**

**Thanks for reading! Cookies for everyone!**

**Please rate, favourite, and comment. :D Thanks!  
**


End file.
